Skin Stars
by AppleBagel
Summary: The were beautiful little specks, dotting along his cheeks and nose and falling down to rest on his shoulders. He loved the way they looked on him. He didn't understand why the other disliked the freckles so much but it was of no real concern at the moment. He just wanted to count them. /2p!PruCan, Pointless Fluff, One-shot, 2p!Canada with Freckles/


They were like splatters of stardust that painted his cheeks and nose, lazily drifting down to rest on his bare shoulders.

They were like little marks of character that proved that the sun had shown down on him.

They were contrast to the canvas of paler skin beneath. Little dark dots that danced along the curves of his face.

They were like many, many different things. Brown sugar sprinkled into a mixing bowl. Drops of paint spilled on the floor. A million poetic metaphors could be made to try and describe them. But overall, they were cute.

Matt would scream if I said that. He doesn't appreciate anything connected to adorability being used on him. He especially doesn't care for his freckles, so the reaction overall would be negative.

I'm perfectly allowed to think it, though. And think it I will. He looks cute with all of them scattered across the middle of his face.

I pecked the tip of his nose. His eyes shot up to stare at me, a blush spreading across his cheeks already. He blushes so easily; it is no great feat to make him turn red.

There was a freckle directly above where I kissed him. I placed a kiss there too. Matt gave a small grunt and furrowed his brow at me, shrugging on his flannel button up. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed another freckle.

And another.

And another.

There were many freckles.

So there must be many kisses.

"What the hell are you doing?" He finally spat, glaring up at me. His cheeks were blazing at this point, mouth drawn into a grumpy frown.

_So cute. _

"Kissing your freckles," I told, blinking at him. It seemed rather obvious to me.

He gave one of his flustered growl noises, crinkling his eyebrows upwards. Matt reached back and tangled up my hair in his fist.

Oh. He was going to kiss me.

Matt roughly tugged me into a lip lock more his own style. More passionate, more intense. He's fiery. I like that about him.

I placed a hand on either side of his face and tilted my head, allowing him to take the lead in the kiss. As he pulled away, he smirked, quirking an eyebrow up at me.

"Now, _that _is how you kiss someone, Akbar," He stated.

"I disagree," I shrugged.

He hmphed. "Well, then, you're wrong."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Nien."

"Nine what?" He mocked.

"Nine more freckles to kiss." I kissed several more dots on his cheeks and Matt snorted.

"Smooth," He complimented, going back to buttoning up his shirt.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning down to bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"Akbar, come on, I'm trying to get ready."

"You're fine as is."

". . . Thanks. But I'd like to get my shirt on."

"I'd like to go back to bed. But that's not the situation."

"If you wanna go back to bed then we can go back to bed," Matt huffed, finally giving up on the flannel and throwing it back to the side. "But you couldn't have said that before I got my jeans on?"

"It wasn't relevant to the conversation before you got your jeans on," I hummed, pecking the exposed freckles on his now bare shoulders.

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. But riddle me this – why in the hell are you kissing my freckles?" He scrunched up his face, eyebrow raised.

I paused, considering why. In the simplest sense, it was because they were cute and I felt like it. But he could guess that much. I wondered if I should have a legitimate reason, but you can only be so serious when kissing your lover's freckles.

I was kissing them because I loved him and the freckles were a part of him. So I loved the freckles. I knew he despised them but they were as beautiful as stars in the night sky to me, simply because they were his.

. . . Skin stars. That's what they were. Skin stars he couldn't seem to appreciate properly. I gave a small 'hmm' and kissed the freckle that had started it all.

"I have to count them," I decided. "So I know how many skin stars there are."

". . . Skin stars? Really?" He frowned.

"Ja, skin stars."

"That sounds like some pretentious bullshit."

I shrugged. I didn't really care. I thought it was a nice term for freckles. "If you interrupt me, I have to start over."

"Start what over?"

"My counting."

"You're seriously doing that?"

I didn't respond, going back to peppering kisses over the tiny specks, counting along in my head.

_Two . . . Six . . . Ten . . . Fifteen . . . There are a lot of freckles on his face. _

Matt was blushing and his skin felt warm on my lips as I counted, but it made me smile. His eyes were closed and his lips were quivering between a smirk and pout. I pulled away, successfully counting all the freckles on his cheeks.

"You done?" He murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"No. You have freckles other places as well," I pointed out, leaning to kiss at his right shoulder.

_Thirty-eight . . . Forty-five . . . Forty-nine . . . _

Matt huffed loudly, like he was purposefully trying to make me lose place. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You know, I have freckles on my ass, too," He admitted, snarling at me.

I stared at him for a good while.

He glared back.

I slowly shook my head.

"No," I whispered.

Matt shrugged. "Enh, worth a shot."

"No, it wasn't, Matt."

"Well, after so many years of telling you kiss my ass, I thought you might finally do it," He joked, smirking and waggling his eyebrows.

Despite myself, I smiled at him, laughing quietly and bonking our foreheads together.

"You made me lose count with your joke," I told him. He entwined our hands and stole a kiss, his goofy, crooked grin still present.

I liked seeing that grin on him. It was rare and often hidden when it did happen. But right now, he didn't even bother trying to cover it up and I could see his scrunched up cheeks and pearly white teeth. I adored it.

"I love you," I murmured, bring my free hand to his cheek and rubbing my thumb over his eyebrow.

He snorted. "Even after I tried to trick you into kissing my ass?"

"Of course," I returned, smiling softly and fondly at him. "But you did make me lose count, so now I have to start over."

He groaned as I pecked the tip of his nose again.

_Three . . . Six . . . Ten . . . _

"Akbar, give it up."

"Make me."

**A/N: My muses for Matt and Akbar are essentially dead. But Freckled!2p!Canada is the answer to everything, obviously, so this was a great idea to try finishing now. Oddly enough, even though Akbar and Matt have left me, Akabelle and Mattea (their rule 63'd selves) have made a rather strong appearance, so expect to hear quite a bit about them soon. Yes, but for now, have something fluffy and pointlessly sweet.**


End file.
